Kana Akiyama
Kana Akiyama (秋山 かな Akiyama Kana) formerly Mirai Hiraoka, was Beatrix's adopted niece. She killed herself using a silver dagger after her identity as a vampire was discovered and she was to be beheaded at the gallows. She was reincarnated as a human in a village near the Sakamaki mansion. Upon hearing rumors about it, Kana decided to go explore the mansion. After getting caught, she was forced to stay at the mansion by the Sakamakis. Appearance Kana had hip-length vanilla blonde hair and aquamarine blue eyes. Her skin is pale but still tanned. Most of the time, her hair stays down but occasionally, she is known to put it into a braid. She has a lithe body shape, not too curvy, designed for speed. As Mirai, she was noticeably taller with a more regal air about her. Her hair is usually tied up in a low ponytail with two strands framing her face. She was unnaturally pale like all vampires and had darker blue eyes. In Yui's flashback, she was shown to be wearing a blue overcoat with a knee-length white dress underneath along with boots. Haunted Dark Bridal: '''In '''Haunted Dark Bridal she wears a loose blue and white striped crop top, high waisted shorts, and stockings with brown combat boots. MORE BLOOD: In MORE BLOOD, she wears a military jacket over a white tank top, black skirt with black thigh highs and gray converse. Vandead Carnival: She braids her hair in Vandead Carnival. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeve navy blue dress that reaches just past her knee. The dress has white peter pan collars along with white trims. Kana is shown wearing the dress with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Along with the dress, she wears black leggings and brown boots. Kana's school uniform is the same as Yui's except she wears stockings instead of knee-length socks and sneakers instead of oxfords. Personality As a vampire, she was calm and collected, almost emotionless most likely due to her ability to see parts of the future. She kept everyone at a distance and often kept to herself. The only one she opens up to was Beatrix before she got married to Karlheinz. Sometimes, she can be cruel as when she told Cordelia how she would end up using her oracle abilities. She was cynical, stating that vampires are nothing but soulless monsters despite being one herself. Towards the end of her life, she befriended a human named Charlie, who was vibrant and optimistic, everything she was not. Her attitude towards humans seem to be like bees and humans, you don't bother me, I don't bother you. After reincarnating, she somehow managed to remember her past and vowed to never be like that again. Although after reaching 10 years of age, her memories gradually began to fade away yet there would always be a voice in the back of her head telling her to never give up on life. Overall optimistic and cheerful, she can be mischievous and silly. Her weakness is that she can't read the mood and will often be confused when she walks into the mansion and everyone is either depressed, disturbed, or triggered. Although she can instantly be serious when she deems necessary. It is often scary when she gets serious because the contrast between her serious mood and cheerful one is great. Most of the time, she is good at being hard to offend, but there are times that words have gotten to her, like when Reiji called her cold and unsympathetic, most likely due to the fact she feels incredibly guilty for not stopping Beatrix from mistreating her sons. She also likes to put bullies in their places by throwing sassy remarks and witty comebacks at them, like when she defended Yui from bullies by insulting their fake personalities. When a girl threw at her the "How long did it take you to think of that one?" roast, she replied by insulting her math abilities. The brothers are not spared from her onslaught of insults, as she told Kou, "If you're gonna be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty." after he pulled his shenanigans on her. More on her witty remarks in her quotes. History Kana was adopted as Beatrix's niece after getting abandoned by her own parents. As a vampire, she made no friends and kept to herself. Beatrix seemed to be the only capable of making her smile. After her marriage to Karlheinz, Kana began to despise him for taking away her only friend. After hearing of Cordelia's abuse towards her adopted aunt, Kana visited the Sakamaki mansion to see Beatrix. She kept visiting and eventually, everyone knew her. Her attitudes towards the triplets were indifferent, although she doesn't hate them directly, she still kept herself at a distance. She still cared for them, stepping in to prevent Cordelia from drowning Ayato. The frequency of her visits drew attention and soon, Karlheinz began to take interest in her. Eventually, seeing her beauty, he asked her to marry him as his fourth wife. She refused, not fooled by his charms and sweet words. He forcibly drank her blood and discovered she was the descendant of a First Blood. After that, Mirai coudn't take it anymore and ran away where she became friends with Charlie. To prevent Karlheinz from going on with his plan was also part of the reason she killed herself. As a human, Kana was cheerful and optimistic. She made many friends in contrary to her past self. Her memories of her past slowly faded after she turned ten. She wrote them down in a notebook in an effort to remember the promise she made to Charlie before she died. The notebook was later taken away and read by Laito and Ayato, unbeknown to Kana. After LOST EDEN, Kana had a sudden flashback of Kino and she went to Ayato, hoping she could talk to him about it. Instead of talking, he took advantage of her vulnerable state and drank from her for the first time, also making the discovery her blood was almost like Yui's, but sweet in another way. Laito and Kanato were alerted of this by the smell of blood and found Kana with Ayato, where she begged them to stop Ayato. However, they ignored her pleas and joined in, making the three of them realize Kana's blood is that of a descendant of a First Blood. She escaped after the realization and was discovered by Subaru, who didn't drink her blood and actually listened to her, which she is endlessly grateful for. Being drank from for the first time since Karlheinz made the memories resurface. Relationships Beatrix Beatrix was Mirai's adopted aunt and close friend. Mirai hated the idea of Beatrix marrying Karlheinz but she couldn't do anything about it. Her opinion of Beatrix did drop after seeing how she treated Reiji but she knew Beatrix had a reason for it. Cordelia As Mirai, she despised Cordelia from the bottom of her heart. At first, it was because of her treatment of Beatrix but after discovering how she treats her children, her opinion plummeted further. When Cordelia took Ayato to the lake, she stepped in and prevented her from drowning her son. Charlie She befriended him as Mirai and they were great friends. When Charlie was accused of bringing a vampire into the village, she stepped up and lied about her relationship with Charlie. In turn, she was to be killed at the gallows. She was unwilling to let humans kill her so she killed herself using a silver dagger at the edge of a cliff, knowing Charlie would find her body if her body was still salvageable. When she reincarnated as Kana, she learned that Yuma's (as Edgar) grandfather was Charlie. Yui Komori Yui is her friend Kana is very protective over her, even going as far as sacrificing herself for Yui's sake. Yui, in turn, cared for her too, always worried that she would get hurt because of her. Ayato Sakamaki At first, Ayato was very annoyed at her cheerfulness. But when she surprised him by hugging him to prevent him from going after Yui, she reminded him of the lady who had rescued him from the lake that fateful day. He began to suspect her despite her protests. He calls her Annoying Brat (辛気くさい Shinki Kusai) because of her habit of purposely annoying the brothers but somehow avoiding punishment. After the incident, Kana lost her trust in him, going on to ignore him. Kanato Sakamaki Mirai had helped him get Teddy back after other kids made fun of him and threw Teddy up onto the roof. He respected her after that, calling her Onee-chan and often hanging around her with his brother, Laito when Ayato gets snatched away by Cordelia. He didn't care about her arrival initially, just her blood. But after countless failed attempts, he began to get frustrated. So he began to call her names and taunt her, trying to hurt her whenever possible. The way she handled it reminded him of how Mirai handled the boys who had been taunting him. After that, he gradually began to realize the connection between Mirai and her. Kana wasn't as mad at him as she was at Ayato, but she still ignores him. Laito Sakamaki Laito loves to annoy her. She likes to annoy others, sure, but when others start teasing right back, she loses her calm. He is the only one who can get her flustered, though she tries not to show it. As Mirai, she had fought with Cordelia about her treatment of Laito. He overheard her revealing Cordelia's fate. Therefore, when Kana correctly predicted Yui's whereabouts after she got kidnapped, he too along with his brothers began to connect her to Mirai. When she disappeared after Yui was returned home safely, he was the one who persisted they should get her back. He calls her Blondie-chan (ブロンディ Burondi-chan) despite the fact that Yui, Shu, and Kou are all blonde yet he only calls her Blondie. She is annoyed to no end with that nickname. She isn't mad at him, just disappointed and hurt he couldn't control himself, even for her. Kou Mukami After Kana gave the whereabouts of Yui, the Mukami brothers began to take an interest in her. So they kidnapped her right after they kidnapped Yui. Again, they don't understand how she manages to escape being bitten every time. Kou began to get obsessed with being the first to bite her. He has a vague memory of a dream he had as a child. Unbeknown to him, he witnessed Mirai's death in his "dream", most likely sent to him by the release of her power after her death. Reiji Sakamaki Kana feels guilty for not stopping Beatrix's treatment of Shu and him when they were children. The atmosphere is always awkward for Kana when she's alone with him so she tries not to do that, always getting someone, whether it's one of the triplets or Yui, to come with her when she needs to interact with him. Shu Sakamaki It's easier for Kana to interact with him because he's never paying attention to her (in her perspective). She does try to keep her distance from him, always feeling guilty when she sees him being "lazy", knowing it's partly her fault. Subaru Sakamaki As Mirai, she has seen him around the Sakamaki mansion, though she never approached him and he never paid attention to her so their paths never crossed. Being with him is like befriending a new person, she doesn't know much about him and visa versa. Kana likes to tease him because of his hilarious reactions. In her opinion, teasing isn't fun unless you get a reaction outta the person you're teasing. Kana is glad he helped her after the triplets drank from her and they grew closer after. She began to hang out with him more and ghosted the triplets. Ability Speed Mirai was always agile and speedy even for a vampire. As Kana, she's still agile but a lot less so than when she was a vampire. She uses her speed to her advantage when running from the Sakamakis and/or Mukamis. Flexibiliy Mirai dodged a silver bullet shot by a vampire hunter by bending back, indicating her flexibility. As Kana, she is shown to also be very flexible, hiding with Yui in a very cramped chest, with Yui taking up most of the room. Strength Mirai had vampiric strength but Kana lost that power when she became human. Oracle Mirai and Kana both have the ability to tell the future. Mirai could tell the clearest parts of the future at will while Kana can only see bits and pieces of what Mirai could see. Kana can't control this power, she could be hit with a vision in her dreams or in the middle of running from one of the brothers. Shortly after Dark Fate, she began to get violent reactions after a vision. Shen then gained control of her ability but at the cost of her health, even going as far as coughing out blood. She would experience extreme pain every time. Trivia * Kana's best subject is math and she makes sure to flaunt that in Ayato's face. * She likes to play sports but she isn't that good at basketball. * Her best sport is volleyball. * She didn't get bitten until after LOST EDEN. * The first to bite her was Ayato. * Kana actually pays attention in class despite having to sit next to the triplets. * Kana means "powerful". * Mirai (未来) means "future". Quotes * "I'd rather kill myself than to give my life for those human scums to take." - Mirai in Kou's dream *''"It's not about what you take from others, it's the things they give that matters." - Kana to Ayato'' *''"When someone annoys you, you're supposed to get annoyed, not annoy them back! That's not how it works." - Kana to Laito'' *"If you're gonna be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty." Kana to Kou *''"The reason why pacifiers were invented." Kana to Kanato'' after he angrily asked her what she was staring at Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Former Vampire Category:Students